The 39 Clues Message Board Wiki:Chat
CHAT maketh the Wiki. This wiki, anyway. And we maketh the wiki, so we maketh the chat yet the chat maketh us... Hmm. Confusing. Anyway, Chat is arguably the best of our features here at The 39 Clues Message Board Wiki. It is literally instantaneous, faster than the Message Board, and regulated by us ourselves, so more fun than Scholastic SafeChat (which is admittedly about as much fun as watching 9-year olds asking to be your friend can be, i.e. not in the slightest). IMPORTANT: BEFORE YOU CHAT ON THIS WIKI YOU MUST READ OUR CHAT POLICY! ' ' About Chat Chat is and always has been the beating heart of this wiki, to a certain extent. Despite many timezones and busy lives, we always seem to chat away happily enough. As stated, chat is instantaneous and self-moderated; this makes it much easier to speak on than the T39C Website, or even on the wiki itself. Much that has happened in Message Board history was first planned on that chatroom, good or bad. Chat keeps us all together as a community, all closer than we ever were or ever could be than on the MB. Self Rule Unlike the Message Board, here at T39CMBW our Chat and indeed anything on our wiki is self-moderated: we do not enforce strict rules like the MB, and the rules that we do have are mostly unspoken, and leniently enforced. This means that, on chat, anything goes as long as it is not against our Chat Policy. In all honesty, we don't really pay much attention to the finer points of it (apart from Red), it's just there to guide you; the only way you can really break the rules is being offensive or spamming. Chat Mods Chat Moderators (Chat Mods) are members of the community who are entrusted to keep the peace of humanity. They are identified by a little star next to their name in the users list, or when they post in chat. Admins and Bureaucrats are automatically chat mods. They only difference is that Admins can kick regular ChatMods, whereas the opposite is not possible. They are supposed to keep order in chat, but to be honest, they're the ones who most often need to be ordered! Powers Chat Mods can Kick or Ban a user (see Kicks/Bans). As such, their power should be respected and if they tell you to stop something, stop it.'' ' How Do I Become A ChatMod? Chat Mods are trusted members of our community, people who have been here for a long time and know what we're about. If one admin agrees with another that they need a new Chat Mod, or someone deserves to be one, they'll promote them (the admins probably won't bother consulting with another one though!). If you think you deserve to be a chatmod, contact an admin and they will consider your case; most likely, you will not be promoted but if such a promotion is necessary then you will be taken into consideration. Options Button Something that has been a great help to our Wiki is the Options Button. It is installed on a number of Wikis around Wikia. The Options Button can customise the look of chat, as well as add some nifty "Chat Hacks". Customising the Look On chat, you can change the look of the chat to you personally. This involves changing the background color, changing the surround color, changing the color of your own posts, changing the color of the text and changing the font. To change the color, you only need to replace "undefined" with the color of your choice. If it does not change, the color is invalid. To get a huge range of possible colors, you will have to use Hex Codes. Added Functionality We recommend you enable all the possible additions! *'Chat Hacks''' are basically helpful for making a number of new commands and other chat buttons and functions, including most of the following options. We highly recommend you keep this on at all times! *'Tab complete': Nobody really knows what this does... *'Multi Kick' is for Chat Mods only. Only they can kick users and if you tried you wouldn't succeed anyway. *'Multi PM' is rather self-explanatory. *'Search Bar' is bugged and does not seem to be getting fixed any time soon. *'Ignore URL in main chat' is not advised as there can be very helpful links in chat! *'Stop Sidebar appearing after someone spams' doesn't seem to work anyway but keep it on if you wish for it could potentially help! '